The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Blue Ridge’.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dahlonega, Ga. with the objective of creating new cultivars of ×Heucherella that are heat tolerant and suitable for use in southern regions of the United States. The Inventor made a cross in March of 2008 between an unnamed plant of Tiarella cordifolia as the female parent and Heuchera×villosa ‘Pinor Noir’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,434) as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Blue Ridge’ in April of 2009 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the Inventor by in vitro propagation in Alpharetta, Ga. in April of 2009. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.